Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar
' Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar' is the Sudric language dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, aired on SDT 7, the family/kids' channel of Sudric Television, on the Island of Sodor. It forms part of Yr Hora Nick, a Saturday morning block featuring Nickelodeon programming. It debuted on May 2, 2001 as part of an initiative by Sodor's government to introduce the Sudric language to children and to prevent the language from dying out. The dub is produced by Cerddoriaethplant and is funded by Sudric Language Now! and the British Council. Translation of characters * SpongeBob SquarePants - Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar - "kasna-kalle" means "sponge-slope". "sgwar" means "square". "Pants" comes from English. * Patrick Star - Patrick Morseren - "morseren" means "seastar" * Squidward Tentacles - Culdee Octopws - from "Culdee Fell", the name of a mountain on Sodor. * Mr. Krabs - Ffynci Koorikloomad * Sandy Cheeks - Rosie Orav - from "Rosie", the name of an tank engine on the North Western Railway, and "orav", meaning "squirrel" * Plankton - Juhatus-Kaevur - "juhatus-kaevur" means "board-miner" * Larry the Lobster - Gordon Tervisliktwpsyn - "tervisliktwpsyn" literally means "healthymoron" * Squilliam Fancyson - Kalmaarpoiss Varakasmees - "kalmarrpoiss varakasmees" means "squidboy richman" * Bubble Bass - Chwaraewr Bas - from the Sudric word for "bass player" * Mermaid Man - Merineitsi Uwchkangelane * Barnacle Boy - Pysgod Praktikant * Pearl Krabs - Doris Koorikloomad * Perch Perkins - Angor Angormees - literally meaning "Anchor Anchorman" * Johnny Elaine/Realistic Fish Head - Paris-Elu Pysgod * French Narrator - Sgwba Zhytes - from the Sudric word for "Scuba Diver" Translation of places * Bikini Bottom - Aluspesu Dosbarth - literally meaning "Underwear District" * Rock Bottom - Allpool Dosbarth - literally meaning "Underneath District" * The Krusty Krab - Y Bwyty o Ffynci - literally meaning "The Restaurant of Funky" * Chum Bucket - Altkaija Palee - literally meaning "Bottomfeeder Palace" Translation of foods * Krabby Patty - Ffynci Burger * Coral Bits - Arwynebau Coral * Pipsqueak Patty - Kaabus Burger * Krabby Patty with cheese, toenail clippings and nose hair - Ffynci Burger gyda chaws, ewinedd a gwallt trwyn * Krusty Krab Pizza - Y Pizza o Y Bwyty o Ffynci * Double Triple Bossy Deluxe - Mega-Maint Ffynci Burger * Nasty Patty - Hirmutada Burger * Chopper Patty - Mootorratas Burger Other translations * Bikini Bottom News - Uudiste Programm o Aluspesu Dosbarth * Bikini Bottom Public Access - Televisiooni Kanal o Aluspesu Dosbarth * The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy - Y Merineitsi Uwchkangelane o Pysgod Praktikant Programm * Fab and Fancy - Rikkad inimesed * The Guitar Lord - Stratocaster Programm Theme Song * Painty the Pirate: Plant barod? * Kids: Rydym yn Capteniaid! * Painty the Pirate: Ni allaf glywed chi! * Kids: Rydym! * Painty the Pirate: Pwy sy'n byw yn y pîn-afal ar waelod y mor? * Kids: Kasna-Kalle! * Painty the Pirate: Mae popeth yn wir oherwydd ei fod yn un da! * Kids: Pantsgwar! * Painty the Pirate: Mae'n canu byth am ddymuniadau yn wallgof! * Kids: Kasna-Kalle! * Painty the Pirate: Ac yna ar y dec, pan fydd y pysgod yn cael ei ddal! * Kids: Pantsgwar! * Kids and Painty: Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar! Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar! Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar! Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar! Credits Dwblio Sudric Cerddoriaethplant Lleisiau Sudric Kasna-Kalle Pantsgwar - Mike Davies Patrick Morseren - Roger Driscoll Culdee Octopws - Cadwgan Morgan Ffynci Koorikloomad - Ifan Jenkins Rosie Orav - Catharijne van der Westhuizen Juhatus-Kaevur - Bran Davies Gordon Tervisliktwpsyn - Delwyn Jones Kalmaarpoiss Varakasmees - Sebastian Z. Stevens Chwaraewr Bas - Aneirin Michaels Merineitsi Uwchkangelane - Gerald Withers IV Pysgod Praktikant - Brum Yellowhair Doris Koorikloomad - Dwynwen Jenkins Angor Angormees, Paris-Elu Pysgod, Sgwba Zhytes, pob llais arall - Bleddyn Mees Cyfieithu ac ADR Catharijne van der Westhuizen Dialoogi salvestamise meeskond Bleddyn Mees Catharijne van der Westhuizen Umeko Izumikawa Aneirin Michaels Cyfarwyddyd Cymysg a Llais Mike Davies Comisiynydd y cynhyrchiad Sudric Television (Dan drwydded eithriadol o Viacom Media Networks Europe) Trivia * Gary's meowing isn't dubbed. * A large amount of the text is localized, including title and time cards. * The theme song is sung by Richard Yukovich, a Croatian-Sudric folk singer. * Several episodes of Season 3 (according to production codes they are: 41-46 and 50-57) do not use the original background music, instead using Isao Tomita, Jean-Jacques Perrey, Mark Mothersbaugh, and Richard Harvey compositions, The Alan Parsons Project instrumental tracks, custom-made background music, and background music taken from other shows such as The Ren & Stimpy Show, Thomas & Friends, and Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sudric language dubs